A prior art of a fan motor for fixing disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. 395625 comprises:                a frame body;        an impeller disposed in said frame body;        a cover disposed in said impeller;        a bushing with one end connecting to said frame body;        a stator disposed in said cover and connected to said bushing;        a printed circuit board disposed between said stator and said frame body and connected to said bushing; and        a first fixing means, disposed between said cover and said stator, mounted on said bushing by hooking, so as to axially fix said stator;        
A second fixing means, disposed between said stator and said printed circuit board, with said bushing passing through and axially fixed with the stator to fix the printed circuit board on said frame body.
Although the fan motor for fixing mentioned above can fix the printed circuit board on said frame body, since the cover is fixed in an inner covering of the impeller by a plurality of holes in one end and a plurality of hooks in the inner covering of the impeller, when fabricating the cover, those holes must exactly correspond to those hooks in the inner covering of the impeller so as to fix the cover in the inner covering of the impeller. Therefore, it is inconvenient for fabricating. Thus, the conventional fan motor can not meet a users' need.